


Enjoying the Show

by nowhiteflaguponmydoor



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s01e18 Dear Dad Again, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nakedidity, Porn Without Plot, supply shed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhiteflaguponmydoor/pseuds/nowhiteflaguponmydoor
Summary: What happens after Hawkeye strolls naked through camp and the Mess Tent.





	Enjoying the Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pr0serpina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0serpina/gifts), [daylight_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylight_angel/gifts).



> Many, many, MANY thanks to Pina and Day, who encouraged me to write this down, cheered me on, and looked it over for me.   
> Thanks also to the Swamp Rats that cheered this on; your cheerleading is humbling and I am grateful.  
>  I’ve read my fair share of smut, but this is my first time writing it, so bear with me.

Hawkeye hadn’t really realized what walking naked through camp would do to him; he really was just bored when he made the bet with Trapper that he could walk through camp stark naked without anyone realizing. 

Boy, was he wrong. 

Not only do people notice, but there are  _ cheers  _ and  _ whistles.  _ When Hawkeye realizes with a start that he’s beginning to get hard, that’s his cue to leave the mess tent. 

Trapper peering down at him and grinning is the last straw. He covers himself with the mess tent tray and realizes he needs to scram.

He leaves the mess tent, taking the tray with him, and his feet just happen to take him to supply.  _ Alright then, _ he thinks. He can take care of his erection in peace, at least. 

He braces himself when he gets inside, breathing heavily and taking a minute to just stand there, closing his eyes and thinking about Trapper eyeing him and  _ fucking grinning _ . That man is a  _ menace _ , honestly. He wraps a hand around himself, sighing in pleasure.

He doesn’t hear Trapper coming into the supply shed until he’s standing right in front of him, clearing his throat. Hawkeye’s eyes fly open and he freezes.

“You alright, Hawk?” Trapper asks, looking him up and down and grinning wolfishly. 

Hawkeye gulps. “Mm-hmm, fine,” he says, as nonchalantly as he can with Trapper staring at him like that.

“You uh...really seemed to enjoy that little show,” Trapper says pointedly. “I certainly did.” 

Hawkeye smiles and leans back so he’s up against a shelf. He’s blushing, he can feel it, the heat in his cheeks rapidly rushing downward so that he feels hot all over. He tries for his usual bravado, but his voice wavers when he manages to say “I could give, a, um, repeat performance.”

Trapper laughs and steps so that he’s right in Hawkeye’s space. “You know,” he says casually, “I didn’t realize that when you blush, it goes  _ all the way down.”   _

He cups Hawkeye’s cheek and lays a kiss over the spot that’s the reddest, and then lets his hand slide down, following the spots where Hawkeye is flushed. Hawkeye arches against him, moaning, needy. When Trapper’s hand is low enough, he gets down on his knees in front of Hawkeye. 

Hawkeye  _ whines.  _ Trapper hasn’t ever done this for him before, though Hawk has done it for him a fair few times. 

Trapper leans forward. “Shhh, be quiet, honey,” he says. “I put a hanger on the door, but we can’t have you makin’ racket.”

Hawkeye shudders and Trapper leans forward, taking Hawkeye into his mouth. Hawkeye tenses, tilting his head back, and tries not to thrust his hips. He throws his head back and moans “ _ God, Trap _ ” as quietly as he can.

Trapper smiles and gets to work. 

He doesn’t have the technique or skill that Hawkeye does, but he does have enthusiasm, and judging by the way that Hawkeye is gasping and muttering “Trap, Trap, oh God,  _ Trap”,  _ it’s not half bad.

He tries to emulate how he remembers Hawkeye doing this for him, bobbing his head and using his hand. A thought occurs to him, and he moans around Hawkeye's dick. Hawkeye’s legs nearly come out from under him, and when Trapper realizes they’re shaking, he reaches around and grips the backs of Hawkeye’s thighs, effectively holding him up.

Hawkeye’s hands find their way to Trapper’s hair as Trap continues to lick and suck at him, and it isn’t long before Hawkeye stutters out a warning to him. 

“T-Trap, ‘m gonna come.” 

Trapper just looks up at him and squeezes the backs of Hawkeye’s thighs, encouraging him. Hawkeye comes and Trapper swallows it down, coughing just a little, but otherwise taking it wonderfully. Hawkeye’s legs finally give out and as Trapper pulls off him, he sinks to the ground, gasping heavily. “Trap, that was...I think you must’ve been born to suck cock.”

Trapper grins and licks his lips, and if Hawkeye weren’t already wrung out, that would’ve gotten him hard again in no time. 

“Just...just gimme a minute, Trap, and I’ll repay the favor...gimme just a minute.”

Trapper leans forward and takes Hawkeye by the shoulder. “I sure will appreciate it,” he says huskily, looking down at his lap. Hawkeye follows his line of sight, and Trapper is  _ very  _ hard.

Suddenly, Hawkeye can’t wait. He has to get his hands (and mouth) on Trapper, right now. 

“Jesus Christ, Trap,” he breathes. “You…did you  _ enjoy  _ doing that for me?” 

Trapper blushes and looks away, but his lips are turned upward at the corner. “Didn’t know it could do that for me. Shoulda blown you sooner.”

“St-stand up, Trap,” he says, worried about Trapper’s knees. Trapper stands, leaning back against the same shelf that Hawk had been pressed up against. He pulls Trapper’s pants down and noses at him playfully. 

“Aw, shit,” groans Trapper. He’s so incredibly hard, and leaking; he didn’t know that sucking off Hawkeye would do it for him, but it has. 

When Hawkeye finally wraps a hand around the base of Trapper’s dick, Trapper thinks he might actually cry. Hawk licks a long, slow stripe from the base to the tip, keeping eye contact with Trapper all the while. 

“Damn cheeky bastard,” Trapper swears. Hawkeye just takes him into his mouth and smiles.

Hawkeye really tries to take his time, going as slow as possible, undulating his tongue and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks. It drives Trapper wild. He's gasping, and his hands are fisted in his own shirt, and Hawkeye reaches up and takes Trapper’s hands into his own, threading their fingers together and squeezing, as if to say  _ hold on to me. _

Hawkeye bobs his head, taking Trapper in as far as he can, and moans around him, the way Trap had for him. Trapper tosses his head back and bites his lip, desperately trying to be quiet.

It is good, so good that Trapper can’t even manage a warning when he comes. He just squeezes Hawkeye’s hands as his vision whites out, turning his head away as he bites back a scream.

Hawkeye, for his part, just squeezes his hands back and swallows every drop, licking him clean until it becomes too much and Trapper whines in discomfort. Hawkeye pulls off and plants kisses on Trapper’s thighs, and his belly. When Trapper can find his voice again, he runs a hand through Hawkeye’s mussed hair, his side cap long discarded, and says “Hawk, Hawk, that was good,  _ so _ good, honey.” 

Hawkeye grins up at him impishly. “Yeah?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Trapper breathes. He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again and focuses on Hawkeye. “Ya know, if sex is what you were after, all ya had to do was ask. Not stroll through camp naked as a jaybird.” 

Hawkeye laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He kisses Trapper’s thighs again, sucking a bruise into one of them. 

Trapper tugs him up and kisses him; it is  _ filthy _ and neither of them cares. “I sure am glad you did, though.”

Hawkeye smiles against him. “Me too,” he says. He kisses Trap once more, sweetly, before asking “now, you wanna run along and bring me some clothes so I can sneak out of here?”

They wind up finding Hawkeye some scrubs to change into, and one at a time they sneak out and back to the Swamp, grinning wickedly at each other once they’re both back in their tent.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
